


It Doesn't Matter If You Have an A Average or a D Average

by zoeleigh



Series: What Help Can I Give? [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Reader-Insert, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeleigh/pseuds/zoeleigh
Summary: Reader-insert gets a bad grade on an assignment and Josh is there to help afterschool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sorry this is so sucky but I tried.
> 
> also, the grades in this may seem unrealistically high for you. if they are just lower them in your head as you read. I based this off of my own thoughts on grades and I understand how unrealistic my standards are for some.

Grades are about to come out. The grade of the project that you’ve worked so hard on this semester is about to come back and you don’t know what to think or feel. You’re not sure how well you did, of course you’re proud of the work you managed to create in the end, but you know that this teacher is a particularly difficult grader. So who knows what this assignment may receive? All you know is how much work you put into it and how proud of it you are.

 

However, that doesn’t stop the trembling throughout your body as your teacher walks through the desks passing out each paper back. You know that despite how hard you’ve worked this could still end up receiving a failing grade and you don’t know how to handle that. If you’re grade comes back even a little lower than an A you know how devastating it could be to your mental health. You’ve been going kind of steady for a while, not getting worse but definitely not getting better, and this could set it all off again in a downwards spiral. 

 

Finally, your teacher steps in front of your desk. You don’t know whether to throw up or just do a little nervous jig before looking. The paper is placed on your desk. Your friend who sits beside you quickly turns their head over towards you, “Hey, what’d you get?”

 

You just shake your head then point down to indicate that your paper hasn’t been turned over yet.

 

“Just look. You put so much work into, I don’t think that you could possibly get anything lower than an A. If you want, I can look first.”

 

Immediately you tell her no with a rapid gesture from your hands. You know that you’ll be able to tell from her face and if it’s a bad grade, you really don’t want to see that.

 

It takes a minute, but you finally psyche yourself up enough to flip the paper over. In big red writing, you see an 85 scribbled across the top. You take a deep breath. It’s just an 85. You’re grade won’t suffer much, only a point or so maybe. You should still have an A in the class. But all that hard work. You almost start to cry. You know, however, that the teacher will only call you out and make you explain. You know how much your classmates hate it when you complain about a B or a low A. You don’t want any of them to hate you anymore than they already do. 

 

Your friend sees the look on your face, they mouth back ‘It’s fine. You did great, it was amazing.’

 

Your able to hold everything in till the end of class, which is luckily your last period. But the second the class ends, you dash out of the room. You don’t even go to your locker to put up your book for the class. You just run straight out to the bus lot to wait on your bus to pick you up. You usually don’t wait for long, and while you do, you make small talk with Josh, a pink-haired drummer who’s in love with the school’s basketball star, Tyler Joseph. Today, both Josh and Tyler are standing outside, hand in hand. As soon as Josh sees you walking out in tears he drops his boyfriends hand and makes his way over to where you’ve leaned yourself up against a pole. 

 

“What’s wrong? There isn’t someone I need to beat up is there? Because I will.”

 

You laugh a little, Josh always makes you laugh. He’s really great at that. 

 

“Nah, not unless you wanna beat up a teacher for being a teacher,” you say half laughing, half crying.

 

“Okay, what happened? Did you get your grade back for that semester long project or whatever it was? Did she not give you an A on it?”

 

You nod your head and collapse into his shoulder, shaking from sobs. He envelops you in the warm hug you’ve grown to love -you can totally see why Tyler loves him. Josh knew how important this project was, and how important it was for you to get an A on it. But here you are, with an 85, a B. 

 

A minute or so later, you start to calm down and Josh backs out of the hug. 

 

“Look, I know how much you wanted to get a good grade, well an A. Getting a B is still really good and I’m positively certain you did better than the majority of your class. An 85 is awesome. I know it doesn’t feel that way, but your thinking is a bit irrational. I’d kill to get such a good grade. And I know that doesn’t make you feel any better really. But I just wanted to let you know. You’re so amazing and wonderful. It doesn’t matter if you have an A average or a D average.”

 

Somewhere during Josh’s mini monologue, you stopped crying and Josh started hugging you again. You’ve heard this speech a million times before from everyone you can think of. People just really don’t understand the ridiculously high standards you have set for yourself. People also don’t seem to get that you know how ridiculously high they are. You understand that, but you still expect it out of yourself. 

 

After realizing that you’ve been quiet for a little bit too long you mumble a thanks, barely audible, into Josh’s ear. Josh responds by hugging you tighter. Sometimes, you don’t know what you would do without him. He sits with you on the bus and that’s about it, but it’s all you need. He’s there for you when you need him, and Tyler too, they both are. After a somewhat short lifetime of having no one, you finally have friends who care and take care of you. Even when you’re being a tad bit stubborn over your grades. And it’s all you’ve ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys. if you have any situation you'd like me to write for then just comment it please. I'm happy to take requests.
> 
> and seriously, i'm sorry this sucks so much. i really want to try and get out one reader-insert a day but yeah...... soz
> 
> \+ if you have the time, I'd be much appreciative if you'd check out the cover I posted on my youtube channel today of the judge... here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWXD5JTfzO0
> 
> ++ actually I take that back... that's a really gross cover. I'm just really gross. you can just stop.


End file.
